Always There
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 9) The farewell between Aragorn and Teralin before Aragorn begins his journey back to Rivendell. FINISHED!


(-)Always There(-)

Aragorn smiled as the door in front of him was opened to reveal his fellow captain and good friend. About two weeks ago he had decided he would be leaving, he was now fully packed and ready to go home and see his family again. Or at least under better conditions.

Teralin blinked and smiled sadly, "You'll be leaving then?"

Aragorn nodded, "Aye. I'm leaving right after this."

Teralin nodded, "Come in then."

Aragorn followed the man, closing the door quietly behind him and heading into the main living area of the small house.

Teralin bid him sit and sat across from him, "Don't you forget to write Thor. I'll have to take time off and hunt you down if that happens and I'm currently trying to stay on Lord Ecthelion's good side."

Aragorn smirked, "Good luck with that."

"He's an easy-going person, it is not that hard."

"For any normal man. For you or I? 'T is impossible."

Teralin snorted, "For you? I think not, he thinks you're great, nothing you could do would turn him against you."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Of course not..."

Teralin sighed, his smile fading somewhat.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side, "Are you well?"

"Thor, I have few friends here, you know that and," he sighed, smiling slightly, "it's going to be rather boring without you."

Aragorn smiled slightly, "I'm sure it will be, you aren't very interesting after all."

Teralin glared at him, then laughed slightly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he answered in all seriousness, "perhaps if you led your men out on a pony and wore a dress they'd find you more interesting."

"Thor..."

"Sorry."

"I'm sure you are," he smiled slightly.

"I give you a week before you've found yourself a good friend and you'll be fine," he laughed slightly.

"If you can name anyone here that are more amusing to watch than you I will be."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Teralin just blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you have to admit, the people here aren't very funny. They're rather boring actually."

"I'm sure Lord Ecthelion would appreciate that."

Aragorn nodded, "Of course!"

Teralin sighed again, "I suppose you'll want to be going?"

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Aye, soon."

Teralin stood suddenly, "Come with me, I have some extra herbs for you to replenish your herb box. Last you used it you were out of some things."

Aragorn smiled gratefully, "Thank you, something tells me I'll need them," he laughed.

Teralin chuckled, "Knowing you, you'll need all you can get."

"Your confidence in me is incredible mellon-nin," he rolled his eyes.

Teralin glanced behind him with a smile, "Aye, it is," he took the box from the man and swiftly filled the small labelled compartments and handed it back to him.

"Thank you Teralin," he smiled, accepting it and stuffing it back in his pack.

"It's not a problem Thor."

The silence that followed was slightly uneasy and the two shifted uncomfortably.

"Thor I..." Teralin started then paused again and sighed, "I feel as though it will be quite a while before we see each other again."

Aragorn smiled slightly, "That may well be... but we will see each other again. 'T is only a question of when."

"And where."

"Of course, but trust me Teralin, it will happen."

The man simply nodded.

Aragorn smiled reassuringly, then smirked, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. You're too fun to bother my friend. It'll never end for you."

Teralin mock sighed, "And here I though it would all be over."

"Never going to happen."

Teralin smiled, "I'm glad for it."

"As am I," he replied seriously, then smirked mischievously, "you don't retaliate! With my brothers and Legolas I know I'm going to pay for what I did."

"See I knew you were just using me," Teralin laughed slightly.

"Well of course! What else are you good for?"

"Ouch, that was mean," he laughed.

Aragorn just shrugged.

Teralin sighed, "I suppose you have to go?"

"I should..."

Teralin nodded, "I'll come with you to the gates."

Aragorn smiled, "Better find you cloak then."

The man rolled his eyes, "Yes mother," he muttered and wandered off to find it.

Aragorn watched him leave the room and dropped a small package on his table before going to meet him outside. He stood next to a tall, black, unsaddled horse named Dollnaur, who was the only foal of Erethrintin, who had been found to have been sired by a mearas, a great shock to them all.

Teralin smiled and the two turned and made their way towards the gate.

They fell into a more comfortable silence before Teralin broke it.

"They are all sad to see you go Thor, they look up to you."

Aragorn smiled slightly, "They will get over it soon enough."

"Indeed."

Aragorn smiled at him, "They'll have you to look up to my friend."

Teralin just shook his head.

The two fell into silence again, simply enjoying each others company for as long as they could.

Aragorn turned to him when they reached the gate and smiled.

"I suppose this is it," Teralin muttered.

Aragorn nodded slowly, "Aye..."

"Make sure you write," Teralin reminded with a small smile.

"Indeed," Aragorn smiled, "you as well."

Teralin simply nodded.

Aragorn smiled brightly then and pulled the man into a hug with a laugh, "Come now! Don't worry, I'll be back eventually to bother you again!"

"Yay for me," Teralin laughed slightly in surprise.

"Indeed," Aragorn smiled, "farewell mellon-nin!" with that he turned and mounted the horse, turning him towards Rohan and nudging him into a full-out gallop.

Teralin smiled slightly as he watched him dissapear before turning and heading back to his home, shoulders slumped slightly, hating the sudden feeling of complete sadness, he had to admit, without the man he felt alone.

As soon as he reached his house and opened the door a dark form on the table caught his eye, he frowned and picked it up, sitting back on his couch and he carefully opened it. On top of it all lay a piece of folded parchment. He paused slightly before opening it and reading its contents.

_Teralin,_

_If I know you at all, you had been a lot more upset than you showed. My leaving being the least of it. After everything I know you've been through I wish I could do more to help you._

_I have to thank you for accepting me so easily when I first arrived, it made it much easier for me. I know you'll be feeling alone. I remember the looks you used to get during the first year I was here. You had lost so much so fast; your family and friends. But know that you are never alone my friend._

_I hope you'll take care of what I left you. Speaking of which, could you pick up the cat from my house? I do not wish for the old thing to be left alone to fend for himself again._

_If you ever need to speak to anyone, send a letter to Rivendell, if I'm not there my father will make sure it gets to me._

_Otherwise mellon-nin, just close your eyes, I'm always there._

_Thorongil_

Teralin glanced over at the box and pulled out a small wrapped object. He carefully unwrapped it and shifted the gold piece in his hand in surprise. It was a circular piece of gold with the symbol of Gondor inlayed into it's centre, below it reading, '_For the heroics shown in the heat of battle. For the encouragment where little dwells._' below that reading '_First class, Captain Thorongil._'

The man shook his head, wondering why this was given to him, he frowned as he felt something inscribed on the back and flipped it over.

_'For the one behind the hero, the overlooked, yet more important.'_

_-You gave me the encouragment I needed to encourage my men and to do what I did. If anyone deserves this, it is you, not I._

_From Captain Thorongil Telcontar_

_To Captain Teralin Hethroniel_

Teralin stared in shock and slowly shook his head, before smiling slightly and closing his eyes, this he would hold onto forever. He paused, getting the feeling he had forgotten something then blinked.

Ah. The cat,- he laughed, knowing Thorongil had left the cat for him not simply because he didn't want him left out alone, for the animal could very well take care of itself, but so he could leave knowing that the other man wouldn't be alone.

"Never alone indeed," he muttered, smiling, before pulling his cloak back on and heading out to find the cat.

_The End_

**A/N**

****

**E.K.: Hello again! I had just posted so I'm obviously not doing reviews, lol, but yeah, I realize this isn't the best... with the mood I was in when I wrote it I wasn't exactly in a 'fluff' mood... lol, but anyhow, this would have to be dedicated to a couple friends of mine, one in particular, who are going through some rough times, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


End file.
